Crypt Killers
Crypt Killers is the Space Allied Alliance and the team member of the Galactic Alliance who are the notorious treasure hunters and bounty hunters in the galaxy has to offer. These Space Raiders fight through their way to take the treasures from the classy haunted castles to the abandoned caverns to the cursed temples across the Phantasia Galaxy. Origins Crypt Killers are the notorious Space Raiders who raided thousands of ancient and forgotten temples and classy but cliché-ish castles and took their treasures for their collection. But, their radical but a bit reckless actions got attentions to all hostile factions and rival Space Raiders all across Phantasia Galaxy, making them as most wanted "criminals" for raiding sacred temples and holy castles. But that doesn't stopped them from hunting treasures and bounties. Then one day, a contest was announced by the mysterious Galazon Corporation and they must find the Crystal Eyes of Guidance, a source of power that it will leads to the legendary treasure, the Lost Golden Treasures of Phantasia that have been forgotten for many millennia's until now they've located on Phantasia Prime. Many rival Space Raiders and factions got the head start but none of them have returned except few of them survived from the horrors they've witnessed, believed to be as a cursed treasure. With nobody have ever returned with a treasure on their hands, Crypt Killers was brought to Galazon Corporation headquarters and offered a job from them to find the Crystal Eyes of Guidance and use it to lead the legendary but cursed treasure if hope they survive. Naturally, they can survive any obstacles in a dangerous rate as they accepted the job, big time. Crypt Killers have arrived on Phatasia Prime where they've landed near the Space Raiders' campsite where it was been abandoned for days following the disappearances. There they met the only surviving Space Raiders team and they were told that there are six eyes scattered across the planet and they have to claim it from each six different locations. Luckily for them, they were ready for anything, especially the legendary Phantasia Prime. They fought their from the dark forest of Gargoyles' Peak to the Faraos Pyramid to the Cursed Cold Cavern and beat the cursed Gorgon Queen, the Cursed Emperor's Headstone, the Old Pharaoh of Anubia, the warrior with multiple heads of Hindra, the Volcanic Golem, and the undead alien Hydra beast. And one by one, they've finally got all six Crystal Eyes of Guidance. With all six Crystal Eyes in their hands, they stand before the great pedestal and placed the Eyes onto it. As they placed it in the right order, they've finally found the legendary treasure room of Phantasia Prime but they have to face the guardian first as they entered which they defeated the guardian easily because he was so cliché-ish and stuff. As they stood before the piles of glimmering and shining golds, gems, and treasure chests, they were overjoyed and celebrated their greatest discovery of the long lost legendary treasure and that's until they saw the legendary Sword of Phantasia. But before they approach, they saw corpses of rival Space Raiders and members of each faction lay before them in bloody pulps and gun shot wounds while some were burned, melted, and turned into dust when they touch it; they know it was cursed, blinded by greed and Crypt Killers understood that. Everything what is worth for has a price to pay. As they were about to leave the treasure room, they were stopped by the last Space Raiders team whom turned out to be hired by the Syndrome Invaders and demanded to hand over the treasures and the sword. However, they literally allow them to touch the sword which they tricked them as their rival's leader touched it and vanquished him in a flash of light. Witnessed by a cursed sword, the rival Space Raiders team fled in panic with fear. But then, the sword called to their leader, Decker "Danger Dragon" Dracoberg, to claim it but it was teamwork that brought them there and the sword told them that they proven their worthiness of their efforts. So Danger Dragon embraced himself and bravely touch the sword and pulled it up in a flash of blessing light beaming up to the heavens. After the show of a mighty hero, Danger Dragon keeps his new sword as it became from curse into gift for his use for the greater good and some craziness as well. With the treasures now claimed by Crypt Killers, they're heading back to Galazon Corporation to collect their rewards and go home. Now that the legendary treasure of Phantasia Prime is existed, Crypt Killers continue their next big hunt for treasures or bounties. Who knows what will they do next... Team Members Decker "Danger Dragon" Dracoberg The Alien Dragonkind is the leader of the notorious Space Raiders. A reluctant hero, Decker "Danger Dragon" Dracoberg is hailed from Planet Dragonis where he claimed his first treasure, the Golden Chest of the First Dragonis King. He spent his lifetime living in his luxurious mansion filled with golds and jewels until he gets bored when he decided to go on an adventure as he bought a mobile ship so he can travel to Phantasia Galaxy where he gathered the best Space Raiders and Treasure Hunters in the stars. He is also the Wielder of the Sword of Phantasia Prime. Nina "Firebird" Novawing The Alien Avian-like Phoenix is the Sniper Class of the team. Nina "Firebird" Novawing was a former member of the Fenixan Peacekeeping Force after she decided to leave the army and travel across the stars for her outdoor-ish hobby until she came across with a treasure map and discovered the legendary Amulet of the Fenix Queen that have been lost for centuries after the Fenix Wars and brought to the museum where she was rewarded with a vast amount of three million Space Credits and bought her own Star-Jet while a million Space Credits were donated to the charity group. Later, She met Danger Dragon at the Space Station in Fenix Sector and joined his little club of professional Space Raiders. Gruber "Spearhead" Grubgoyle The Alien-like Gargoyle is the Demolition Class of the team. Grubbed "Spearhead" Grubgoyle was an ex-castle guard from Planet Goullie who was accidentally blew up the tower and kicked out from his post for good. After he lost his guarding duty, Spearhead started his mercenary career and became one of the Space Raiders who have discovered the Plutonium Statue of Goullie and recovered from the hostile faction on the planet. After getting a reward of five million Space Credits, he joined Danger Dragon's Space Raiders club for more treasure raiding for his expertise on demolition. Making powerful explosions with the right materials is his favorite hobby. Reindale "Spice-Corn" MacGilt The Alien-like Unicorn is the Cleric Class of the team. A self-fabulous flamboyant from Planet Unix who is a gay Space Raider which he was offended by many other Space Raiders because he's a homosexual being. But that won't hurt his feeling and pretend that he's offended then tricked his offenders by luring them into a deadly trap in the Unhappy Forest of the Sad Unicorn and later claimed the lost Golden Unicorn Horn of the Lonely One. After he decided to leave the planet, he joined Danger Dragon's Space Raiders club because he's very kind of him, viewed as an important matter of his civil and alien rights. He likes fancy Super Space-Sport Bikes and stuffed animals. Patrick "Pego" Wittewing The Alien-like Pegasus is the Scout Class of the team. A dashing Space Raiders from Planet Helicon, Pego have raced against time and other rival Space Raiders thanks to his cybernetic wings and turbo boots. He lost his wings during the race competition when his Space-Bike was burned out before the finish line, ending his career as a galactic racer for good. But when his burned wings are amputated and replaced by the cybernetic wings made from Galazon Corporation, he decided to go for a spin test until he came across with the lost treasure map discovered from the old hermit's cave and followed the route to the ancient temple and found the legendary Speed Boots of Shining Pegasus. Amazingly, he was the first treasure hunter to discover the treasure before the rival Space Raiders finds and so he became the Space Raider and developed his boots turned into a useful booster, modeled after the treasure he found. Later, he joined Danger Dragon's Space Raiders club. Shogi "Snow-Ape" Yingon The Alien-like Yeti is the Monk/Mystic Class of the team. Wise and kind but a bit stubborn one, Snow-Ape was a master of the sacred temple, protecting the most valuable treasure of his ancestors until it was stolen by a deranged Space Raider and he has to getting back or bad luck will come. So he tracked him down and found his small ship and recovered not just one but two stolen relics from his temple and the Great Temple of Yeti-Yoga. But not before he broke Space Raider's arm and leg first before recover it. After bringing the relics back into a rightful state, he broke his vow despite his good deed and decided to leave the peaceful Planet of Yubudah and travel across the galaxy until he was recruited by Danger Dragon to join his team, after he brought a deranged Space Raider as a bounty to jail. He favorite board games and pastime hobbies are chess and checkers. Jana "Wild Griff" Griffington The Alien-like Griffin is the Thief Class of the team. Brash, rough and tough Space Raider, Wild Griff was born with no family and have in the back alley in the planetary capital on Planet Griff where his thieving career was started there. She pickpocketing and stealing from the riches in every district, from downtown to shopping streets to industrial area. Then, she found a most wanted hologram with a worth of 37.000 Space Credits reward and she's going for the money to get out of her old home before she would be forced to be evicted by the government. Jumping to get a chance, Wild Griff tracked down one of his goons to the abandoned warehouse where her bounty was there and used her thieving skills to get inside and capture that bounty. But as she was attempting capture the bounty, however, it was serious rough and dangerous. Fighting his henchmen in a brawl but she knows how to fight back and finally face to face with her bounty and beat him to a bloody pulp and then take him to the police station to collect her reward. After collecting her reward, she bought her own cool hunting rifle, a new outfit, and her first Plasma-Cycle and then started her new career as a bounty hunter and a Space Raider when she found the Golden Ball of King Gryphon the First and that's when she was recruited by Danger Dragon to join his team with some useful tools for her thieving skills. Rashid "Riddle" El-Gizhar The Alien-like Sphinx is the Technician and Engineer Class of the team. Noble and a bit wisecracking but clever on puzzles, Riddle became the notorious Space Raider for his puzzling skills and solving the riddles in ancient temples and tombs on Planet Ennaed. When he was about to venture to the Cursed Tomb of Syndonia, he was captured by a rival Space Raiders and forced to work for them to get the treasure called the Red Eye of the Sphinx King. However, Riddle secretly tricked them one by one as he convinced them to do it themselves but he lured them into a deadly trap and the only way to get the treasure is solving riddles and finally got the Red Eye of the Sphinx King. After he freed himself and got the treasure then received his big reward of 1.7 million Space Credits, Riddle was recruited by Danger Dragon to join his team for his mastery of riddles. His favorite hobby is solving crossword puzzles and sudoku. Gini "Arrow Snake" Mendosa The Alien-like Gorgon is the Ranger Class of the team. Arrow Snake was the last guardian of the Old Gorgon Tomb who kept the intruders like Space Pirates as undesirable elements. Using her Neo-Medusa Bow and Arrow with an cybernetic eyepatch, she protected her tomb all her life and when she stoned the intruders, she kept them as decorations or destroy them into pieces if it's not in a good position. But on that day, Danger Dragon entered the temple and battled each other until she surrendered to him and accept defeat. Instead, she was recruited to join his Space Raiders club for treasure and bounty hunting which she accepted the offer and wanted to see the stars, close up in personal. Cryotor A mysterious Cryptozoology Alien is the Barbarian and Heavy Weapons Soldier Class of the team. Exiled from his tribe, Cryotor was a brutal warrior crushing his opponents' skull and slaughtering his foes including the Outcasts with his double war club. Due to his erratic and violent psychotic behavior, he was chained and frozen by his own tribe and sealed away from the tomb until he was transported to the super maximum prison port for his solitary confinement until the prison break broke out and fought his way to escape his prison until he was picked up and freed by Danger Dragon and joined his Space Raiders club for treasure and bounty hunts which he found a new battle waiting for him. On his soft side, Cryotor doesn't want to beat his mom because she was so nice to him. Inspirations * Inspired and named after Konami's arcade light gun game called Crypt Killer. In the Japanese title, the game is called Henry Explorers. * Modeled after the Mythical creatures. * Cryotor is modeled after Grux from PlayStation 4 exclusive game, Paragon. Category:Database Category:Space Allied Alliance Category:Galactic Alliance